


Run Until the Edge [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Charles trusts too easily.





	Run Until the Edge [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Run Until the Edge](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/402990) by Snowdarkred. 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2011. Thanks to paraka for hosting

**Title** : Run Until the Edge  
 **Author** : -Redacted-  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : X-men  
 **Character** : Erik Lensherr, Charles Xavier  
 **Rating** : PG  
 **Warnings** : none  
 **Summary** : Charles trusts too easily.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/397.html?thread=256909)  
**Length** 0:02:04  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Run%20Until%20the%20Edge%20by%20Snowdarkred.mp3)


End file.
